


Black Back

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Longing, M/M, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, hot damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Most people have normal soul mate marks, like on their hands, or arms, even butts. My name is Juvia Lockser, my back has been black my entire life.





	Black Back

Most people have normal soul mate marks, like on their hands, or arms, even butts. My name is Juvia Lockser, my back has been black my entire life. I have gone my whole life being teased for this, "You'll be raped to meet them," they'd say, or "Slut, can't keep desires under control," I don't think it was rape, or even sex. Something more I hope. I hope.

I was walking after work, just along a busy street, there were lots of people there. Some were shouting, others listening to music. I took in the sounds, the sights. Like I always do. When I heard a distressed cry, yes I've heard them before, but this one was different. Something drew me closer, I found the source down a dark ally way. A man stood there, casting spells frantically at ten men who were trying to attach him. He was over powered, so I cast my own spell. 

"WATER SLICER!" I yelled, sending out the spell and knocking down all the men, unfortunately it sent the man who I had been trying to save, flying at me. 

"WATCH OUT!" He screamed.

I turned to run out of his way but he knocked me down, his body landing on my back. I felt a slight tingling sensation. I couldn't feel anything broken when he got up, so I got up as well. 

"Hey you all right?" he asked.

"Ya, and you?" I replied.

"Nothing seems to be broken. Why'd you help me?"

"You looked like you needed it."

"My name's Grey Fullbuster by the way," he told me, extending his hand.

"Juvia Lockser," I told him, noticing for the first time he was shirtless. A large colorful mark on his chest, shades of blue, and sea green all over it.

"Nice to meet you Juvia! Thanks for the help."

"No problem," I mumble. I had become numb to hot guys who had soulmates, so why did I like him still? I don't care. So I bolted, running all the way to my apartment.

"WAIT!" I could hear him call. I only ran faster.

When I reached my apartment, dropping my bag at the door, I poured a warm bath, bubbles and all. Not caring anymore, I let the tears role down my cheeks. There I stayed till the bath water drew cold, I washed and got out. Not wanting to look at the large black mark on my back, I threw a towel over the mirror in my bedroom. Flopping down on the bed, I continued to sob. I think I fell asleep like that but my dreams were all about him. His face, the way he said his name, the large colorful mark on his chest. All of it was perfect, untouchable, not mine, Someone else's. 

I woke up the next morning, made breakfast, left the towel on the mirror, didn't look in the bathroom mirror, repacked my bag with fresh clothes for my job, and left the house. I worked at a entertainment bar, wearing skimpy clothes, and serving guests. I mostly stayed in the VIP lounge, where guests could request their favorite host/hostess to serve them. When I got there I went straight to the change rooms after greeting Mira, and Makaraov at the front desk of course! I asked if I had been requested (even though I only ever have on person request me, a strange man named Lyon Vastia), but was surprised by their response.

"Yes you've been requested by a man who was thoroughly out of breathe when he arrived, saying he has been asking everyone in town if they knew you. He said his buddy knew there was a bar that had you on their staff, but didn't give him the bar."

Odd, maybe it's him. Magnolia is kind of small, only like 2,000 people. Well small compared to most places. Did Lyon tell him? Kind of hard to imagine that they would know each other.

"Thanks Mira," I told her, heading to change.

"You're welcome, he's in the VIP bar," she called after me.

I opened the door to the change room, Lucy, and Levy were talking, apparently their regulars who were also their soulmates, were here again. Gajeel Redfox, and Natsu Dragneel. 

"Hey girls!" I say, trying to act cheerful.

"Hey Juvia!" they greet me, "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Super! Natsu's here again, I'm going to ask him out today," Lucy tells me.

"I'm amazing as well, Gajeel's back! I'm going to see if he'll ask me," Levy responds as well.

"That's great. Pretty sure my mark's still black, I don't want to check thought."

"Aww why?"

I tell them the events so far.

"Girl that is terrible," Levy replies, sympathetically.

"Ya, but let's see that mark," Lucy tells me. Their marks are both colorful so they have nothing to worry about, Lucy's on her shoulder, Levy's on her back, arm prints from a first hug. I remove my shirt to a array of gasps. Three if I'm not mistaken, I turn to see Mira at the doors, peeping in. A look of shock on all their faces. Lucy takes out her phone and takes a pic of my back.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Just look," Lucy tells me handing the phone.

I look at it to see swirls of light blue, white, dark blue, and grey all over my back. Holly shit. I quickly hand the phone back, pull my top on from my bag, it's a black crop top, that barley covers my boobs, "Liquid" is printed across the top, next is my skirt, my belt holds up two strips of dark blue fabric that barley hiding my underwear it falls to my feet, I pull on a pair of black high heels, and walk out of the room. All the while I'm panicking. I must see if it's him out there waiting for me. I walk out to see Freed doing a little lap dance for Laxus, nothing new, Cana is entertaining a new member on the first floor with a drink off. My heart stops when I see that man sitting there, one leg over his other, skinning jeans clinging to his legs, a look of distance on his face as he stared out the one way window next to him, a simple black tee shirt covering his torso, his black hair a mess, like he'd been running, not surprising from what Mira said. I walk towards him. My hips swinging. When I reach him I gently tap his shoulder, he looks at me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he replies.

"So I guess I'm sorry for running away yesterday. I just saw the colorful mark on your chest and assumed the worst. Wrong decision," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks coolly, oh god he's being so chill, ahh!

"It's that I guess, uh how do I say this? God. Look," I tell him turning around to show him my back. 

"Woah," I hear him breathe, then I feel the cool touch of fingers run over my back. "Nice," he breathes, then I feel a tug, I'm pulled back onto his lap. "God, you don't know how long it took me to find you, how far I ran, just to find you," he tells me.

"I-i cried so hard last night when I thought you had a soulmate, I've never done that before," I told him, I could feel tears rolling over my back, cold and wet rolling down my back. His tears are rolling down my back. I turn around. "Want me to make it up to you?"

"If you're okay with it," he tells me.

"It's my job so of course I am~," I respond slyly. Staring to move my hips up and down, staring into his eyes. It doesn't take long to get him hard. We slip into a back room designed for this sort of thing, Lyon has tried on many occasions to get me in here, it's never worked. But here I am, with the man of my dreams, in the room I dreaded so much.

"Juvia before we do this I have to tell you that I've never done this before."

"Neither have I, but I have blown someone before, so follow my lead," I tell him, unbuckling his pants, and pushing him to the bed.

"Okay," he tells me. I lean down and pull of his pants, and underwear, exposing his dick, erect, and in her face.

Those were the last moments I have a clear vision of, bits and pieces of the rest. When she woke in a bed that wasn't her's she didn't freak out, he was with her. She was safe, for now.


End file.
